<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A pretty night in the moonlight by lunamei74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598277">A pretty night in the moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamei74/pseuds/lunamei74'>lunamei74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Grom Luz and Amity have a sleepover, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, F/F, Is set after Grom, Lumity, Mentioned Eda Clawthorne, Mentioned Gus and Willow, Mentioned King, grom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamei74/pseuds/lunamei74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Grom, Luz suggests Amity they have a sleepover, since the atmosphere is quite unnerving. Amity, who has a crush on Luz but a major fear of rejection, agrees. Still, Amity can't get certain things out of her mind and the night doesn't go the way it was supposed to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A pretty, empty landscape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! I've been wanting to write a Lumity fic for a while. I just don't have any inspiration. That is also why this fic isn't very good. Still, I wanted to write something, so there it is. There will be a part 2.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What? A sleep- sleep?  Can you repeat yourself?”</p><p>“A sleepover! You know! It’s like a slumber party, but more human. I mean, we call it a sleepover in the human world. Basically, the same thing, just no magic, you know?” Luz says cheerfully.</p><p>It’s the night of Grom, and Luz had suggested doing a sleepover since both girls didn’t want to be particularly alone after this night. They beat Grom, yes, but the atmosphere was a little unnerving. Amity couldn’t stop thinking about it.</p><p>
  <em>Does she know? Does she know I saw her? She probably doesn’t. Otherwise, she’d never ask me to come to her ‘sleepover’, right?</em>
</p><p>Amity had been rejected, not really, but in her mind, it happened. She saw Luz. Grom had turned into Luz, and it had taken the letter out of Amity’s pocket. Ripped it in two, letting Amity know that Luz would’ve rejected her. You’re just friends. Friends and nothing more.<br/>
The letter, now in two pieces, on the ground. Luz had picked up just one part. She asked about Amity’s crush, but all Amity could think of was Grom. And what would’ve happened if Luz had picked up that other part? The part with Luz’s name on it. The part where Amity asked her out.</p><p>But that didn’t happen. Now, Luz was just trying to get rid of the chilly atmosphere. Willow and Gus already went home. They said goodbye and went their separate ways. Luz hadn’t asked them to come, just Amity.</p><p>Eda and King already left as well. Since school wasn’t too far, Eda didn’t feel obligated to stay and fly Luz home. Plus, King was tired of co-hosting Grom ‘all night’. Luz and Amity danced some more, but after every two to three songs, King stole Luz away to get more snacks. Eventually, they both grew tired of it, and Luz and Amity found an empty classroom to get a break. When they got back, Skara told them that King fell asleep while in line for drinks and got taken home by Eda.</p><p>Eventually, the night came to an end. Everyone went outside. Some went home and others stayed to chitchat some more with friends. As did Amity and Luz.</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s kind of late, isn’t it?”</p><p>Clumping both hands together, Amity looked around to find a clock.</p><p>“Heh. No clocks here. We’re outside.”</p><p>Amity feels her cheeks turn warm. J<em>ust stay calm, Amity, don’t be stupid.</em></p><p>“Let me check,” Luz says while taking her phone from one of her pockets.</p><p>“You see, I didn’t have pockets in my skirt. A tuxedo is very handy. Did you know it used to be Eda’s? She still had it lying around somewhere. But that’s off-topic. It’s 1.30. So yeah, if you want to go, I understand.”</p><p>“No, no. I don’t mean it that way. Just a question. I- sure. Yeah. I’ll… just text my parents. Or did you wanna go to my place? Because I don’t think…”</p><p>“Of course, you can come with me! If it’s okay, that is.” Luz smiles and puts her phone back into her pocket.</p><p>Seeing Luz smile, makes Amity smile too. Her face turns even redder, and she looks away before Luz can notice it. She takes her phone out of the pockets in her pink skirt. While Luz got her tuxedo from Eda, the skirt Amity wears used to her mom’s. She didn’t want to wear it. She had found another skirt she preferred over the pink one, but her mom had strictly told her to wear this one.<br/>
Luz moves beside her, looking at the screen. Amity quickly clicks on the texts with her mother.</p><p>“What do I say…?” she whispers.</p><p>She looks at the older texts, which say something about her having come out of her room, and something about never ‘opening up’. Amity notices Luz looking with her, and quickly clicks the messages away.</p><p>“You know... I don’t think my parents would let me. I’ll just ask Edric… you know. If he and Emira will cover me.”</p><p>Luz nods and Amity opens up the texts between her and her big brother. Luz moves away a little bit, not wanting to read the texts as she did before. She didn’t want to make the other girl uncomfortable.</p><p>“It’s okay. You can read it.”</p><p>But Luz stays still, looking at Amity typing from a distance.</p><p>“He says it’s okay. And…”</p><p>Luz moves closer again, wanting to read what Edric had said.</p><p>“Wait… No! No, no. No. Sorry.” Amity says loudly while closing the texts again.</p><p>“Sorry. I mean, sorry. He and Emira will come up with something so my parents won’t notice I’m not home.”</p><p>Luz, who had turned some steps back after getting somewhat scared by Amity yelling at her, tilts her head out of curiosity. <em>I wonder what made her upset. Edric said something that I couldn’t see,</em> Luz thinks. <em>But that’s none of my business.</em></p><p>“Are you okay, Amity? I mean, you kinda scared me right there, but that’s all fine. You okay?”</p><p>Luz walks towards Amity, her hands wrapped around her phone, holding it tight to her chest. She looks the other way.</p><p>“Did Edric say something?” Luz asks her with a curious voice.</p><p>“No, no. It was… Just a joke. No worries, Luz.”</p><p>Amity puts on a smile, looks at Luz for a second, and puts her phone away. <em>Edric thinks it’s so funny. She could’ve seen it. she didn’t take that one part of the letter, with her name on it. But this, this could’ve spoiled it too. So funny. </em>Amity sighs.</p><p>
  <em>Edric. If not both Edric and Emira, it’s just one of them. But, the positive things, Amity. They will cover you. And Luz didn’t see it. I just hope she doesn’t notice anything.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shhh. Would you, like, be quiet for once in your life? I don’t want to wake up anyone… even though… that would be relatively hard. When they’re asleep, they’re <em>asleep asleep</em>, you see? You understand. Just let me in.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. No need to be rude, hoot hoot.”</p><p>“Thanks, Hooty.”</p><p>Luz takes the door handle and opens the door, revealing the inside of the Owl House in complete darkness. Luz stands in front of the door, making a bow while pointing one hand to the living room, suggesting Amity comes in.</p><p>Amity splints her eyes and takes a look at Hooty, while quickly running into the house. After what happened last time, Hooty doesn’t trust Amity anymore. And Luz can’t blame either of them. Hooty can be annoying at times. Even if he means right.</p><p>“Your friend better not hurt me tonight, Luz. I will not take any more of that, hoot.”</p><p>“You <em>asked</em> for it!” Amity grunts, while pointing at the owl in the door.</p><p>Hooty opens his mouth, ready to remind Amity once again of what she had done and how Hooty feels about it. but before he can, Amity speaks.</p><p>“<em>You</em>. Don’t you forget it, Hooty.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Enough conflict for today. Let’s go, Amity.” Luz turns around and closes the wooden door. Now the door is closed, the only light comes from the moon shining through the small windows. Luz takes Amity to the living room, but just as she’s about to turn on the lights, she notices Eda and King on the couch.</p><p>“Okay. Not here. Let’s go to my room. Or well, you go, I’m gonna get some food. And other things. To make it more of a sleepover.”</p><p>Even though Amity can barely see Luz’s face in the dark, she can tell by the tone in her voice she’s very excited. Amity is too, but also nervous.<br/>
She didn’t expect this night to go this way. How is this supposed to go? Edric, Emira, and even Amity herself know she can’t properly function around Luz. She likes Luz. Even though she finds it a little hard to admit. That’s a lie. It’s what happened tonight. She <em>knows</em> she’s too scared. <em>A little hard to admit?  A little scared? You’re lying to yourself and you know it.</em></p><p>Her plan was defeating Grom, because she never expected for Luz to take her place. Then, after defeating him… or…<br/>
Would she even be able to defeat him? Her fears… would she be able to face them?</p><p>This isn’t supposed to be. She could never. She could never do <em>this</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Amity! Look what I got!” Luz yells.</p><p>Luz is carrying a bunch of snacks, some blankets, books, and a bunch more stuff lay in the hallway, dropped on the way to her room. Her room is fairly big, and when you look at the window you get the most beautiful view. She doesn’t have a bed yet, but she doesn’t mind at all. And now she can lie next to Amity.</p><p>“Woah! I can’t see anything.” She says, almost tripping over her own feet.<br/>
The great number of things she’s carrying is blocking her eyes but looking at the floor and her feet helps her navigate through the house without breaking anything. Or, well, actually tripping.</p><p>“I’m just gonna dump this all here, Am. I’m sorry if I hit you with a chocolate bar by accident,” Luz laughs.</p><p>“Okay! There you go- Uh. Amity?” she says and looks down on the bunch of snacks she just dropped. They’re all over the floor. A bag of chips accidentally got open. But Amity isn’t in the room.</p><p>“Hmm. Must have found a bed or some blankets somewhere. Or she’s still downstairs. Amity?”</p><p>Luz walks back through the hallway, kicking a blanket out of the way, back to the stairs. Her lips form into a smile. She’s been so excited about this. She’s never done a sleepover with Amity before. Just with Gus and Willow. And she’s been wanting to do this for a long time. <em>It’s gonna be such a fun night.</em></p><p>“Amity? I got all the stuff. You can come upstairs!” she yells from upstairs.</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Amity! Oh, wait, shoot. Don’t yell too loud. There are people asleep down there. I’ll just come to you, then.”</p><p>Luz takes the railing and goes downstairs. 1, 2, 3, 4. Almost downstairs. 13 steps in total. Of course, she already knows this. She does it every time she goes up and down the stairs. She already did it at home. Also 13 steps. Sometimes Luz wants to let go of the habit, but she simply cannot, and it doesn’t bother her that much anymore.</p><p>“Amity?” Luz whispers and soon as she sets foot in the living room. Again, no response.<br/>
<em>She must be somewhere in this house… maybe the kitchen?</em> Luz thinks as she walks to the kitchen door. She checks the kitchen, but it appears to be empty too. <em>That’s kinda weird.</em></p><p>“Maybe the hallway, then,” Luz says to herself. She walks through the dark living room, where both King and Eda are still asleep on the red couch, to the hall. First, she doesn’t see anything because of the dark. But the hall is lighter than usual in the night. The small windows only let a small amount of light shine on the tiles.</p><p>Then, Luz notices.</p><p>“You looking for something, Luz?” Hooty says. Luz ignores him. She knows what happened.</p><p>A hint of confusion, but also sadness appears on Luz’s face. The door is wide open, and the moonlight reflects itself in Luz’s brown eyes. She left. Amity left.</p><p>
  <em>This was supposed to be a fun night. What did I do wrong?</em>
</p><p> Luz walks onto the porch, but there’s nothing there. Just a pretty, empty landscape as the rain begins to fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Footsteps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz has a hard time with Amity leaving out of nowhere, so she decides to follow her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!<br/>I'm terribly sorry for no other content the past few weeks, I've been really busy. But, now that my first exams are over and I'm forcing my writers block away, I'm going to be sharing some more.<br/>Also, instead of 2 chapters, I decided to go with 3. This one is quite short, but I wanted to upload something anyway.<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tear falls down Luz’s cheek. <em>Why? I just wanted to be a good friend to her. Have a fun night</em>.</p><p>Luz steps of the porch, looking around a bit more. It’s getting later, which also means it’s getting darker. Trying to look into the woods from in front of the porch won’t do much good. Walking three times around the house doesn’t do anything either, Amity has really left.</p><p>“Okay. Okay then. She probably left for a good reason. And she doesn’t want me to come after her, probably. But I’m still gonna,” Luz mumbles to herself.</p><p>After finishing a fourth-round around the house, Luz walks back inside, leaving the front door open. Back up the stairs again. 13 steps and she’s up. She goes back into her room. Unopened snacks, pillows, and blankets still lie everywhere. <em>A fun night.</em></p><p>“Where could this thing be? I’m sure it was around here somewhere. Hmm.”</p><p>Bang. Luz jumps up. Her big, brown eyes scanning her room. “Oh. Oops,” she says as she finds a pretty blue vase that used to stand on a dresser, now broken on the floor. “Hope that didn’t wake up anyone.”</p><p>Luz continues searching whilst ignoring the shattered vase on the ground. Another sound behind her. The stairs creaking. The door opening a little wider.</p><p>“Amity? I thought you had left. Phew,” Luz says relieved.</p><p>“Actually, it’s me, Luz,” King says while coming in.</p><p>Luz turns around. “Oh. Just you. I thought you were someone else,” she sighs.</p><p>King lifts his head, walking towards Luz, who is still searching in a basket full of stuff.<br/>
“Like who, Luz? You mean Amity?” King asks with a curious voice.</p><p>“No. Not Amity. Well. Yeah. Actually yes, I thought you were Amity.”</p><p>“Wh-”</p><p>Before King can finish his sentence, Luz interrupts. “Wait. Why Amity? You were asleep. You didn’t even know Amity was here.” Luz takes her head out of the basket under her desk and crawls back. Her short brown hair is a little messed up, but she doesn’t care.</p><p>“I mean- I didn’t know. I just thought.” King shrugs. “It’s pretty obvious…”</p><p>“What? What is, King?” Luz says a little louder. “You know what, never mind,” Luz says frustrated.</p><p>She stands back up and wipes the dust off her pink skirt. It leaves a few spots on her clothes. Without looking at King, she walks out the door, to the stairs, and back down.</p><p>“I don’t need light anyway,” she says quietly to herself.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The front door shuts open with a loud bang and Luz walks out, still frustrated. She feels like she’s frustrated for no exact reason. A sigh. Luz doesn’t know what she should do.<br/>
<em>Go to Amity? Maybe I can still catch up on her. Or maybe she’s home already. Or maybe I shouldn’t even go after her after all. </em>Luz sighs again.</p><p>She sets foot on the wet tiles outside. It’s still raining outside, but it isn’t pouring anymore as it did before. Luz takes another step. <em>Maybe this isn’t a good idea.</em></p><p>But Luz goes through and takes another step and then another and then another until she is running. She has no idea where she’s going, she just runs.</p><p>She runs and she keeps running. she runs on and on. She runs through the puddles and the water splashes on her legs and the black leggings she’s wearing, but she doesn't care. It gets darker the longer she runs and at some point, she no longer sees the full moon shining. Luz stops to catch his breath. She bends over with her hands on her knees and looks at her feet. Only now she notices that she’s not wearing any shoes at all anymore and that her feet are all wet and covered in mud.<em><br/>
I probably put them away as soon as I got home, </em>she thinks. She catches some more breath and looks up, now noticing she doesn’t see the moon anymore because her view is totally blocked by the trees, towering over her.</p><p>Her eyes wander over the dark trees and bushes next to her. Yet she was still running down a muddy path. A path. She didn’t just run anywhere; she recognizes this path. The two of them walked the path dozens of times, rain or not, they were both there and knew this road better than anyone. Luz will not soon forget the image of the wind blowing through Amity’s beautiful, green hair and large eyes that look happily around. Of course, this path was theirs.</p><p>It’s a small side path. It goes from the Owl House straight through the forest and then branches off into even smaller roads, one of which leads to Amity’s house. And this was that path. Luz looks up again. The moon is still gone and does not lead her further. She has to do it herself. More footsteps form in the mud as Luz continues down the path. At one point she also sees footsteps in front of her. Small footsteps, in the distance. not of an animal, Luz can see that. She walks over to it. Luz can see the steps are fresh. <em>Otherwise, they would have been washed away by the rain.</em></p><p>With her bare feet still in the mud, she walks towards the other footsteps. As soon as she gets closer, it becomes more apparent that they belong to someone else. Not animals, but a person. Luz keeps walking, staring at the ground, looking for the next footstep. Until they suddenly stop. Just like that. The footsteps stop, don’t go any further. Luz looks amazed. She walks a bit farther, but the steps have abruptly stopped.</p><p><em>Now what? There was someone here, that’s quite obvious.</em><br/>
<em>What if it’s Amity? What if she got hurt? Luz gets stressed. If anything happened to Amity, it's my fault</em>, Luz thinks.</p><p>Then Luz suddenly hears a sound. It is a soft sound, barely audible. Luz only just hears it and stops quickly, very quiet. she no longer dares to move. <em>What if it’s an animal? I really don’t wanna run into some kind of scary beast,</em> Luz thinks with a scared look on her face.</p><p>Then she hears the same sound again, this time a little louder. And again. Luz listens better and doesn’t move a muscle. Again. It sounds like a sob. One harder than the other. A gasp. The frightened emotion on Luz’s face turns to a worried look. <em>Is it…?</em></p><p>Luz almost doesn’t dare say it.</p><p>“Amity…?” She says with a soft voice.</p><p>No response. She asks again, a little louder this time. Still nothing. Luz decides to leave the path. She takes a step into the forest, in the direction of the soft sound. Sometimes she pauses to determine the direction of the sound but soon thinks she has found it. It comes from behind a big tree. A tall tree with a thick trunk and many roots that run everywhere. It looks kinda scary in the dark, with no moonlight shining on it at all. Luz hardly dares to walk towards it, but she does it anyway. Very quietly. She wants to know what it is. <em>Who</em> it is.</p><p>Or actually, whether it is Amity.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>